


The Talk

by ArtsyFartsyBro



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Dealing with ones identity, I missed magvi and just wanted to write them being best bros again, Other, Platonic Partners Magvi, its been a while so im sorry im rusty, no betas we die like men, two bros living together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 18:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19751113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyFartsyBro/pseuds/ArtsyFartsyBro
Summary: Magnus returns home after an exciting trip and Avi has something important to discuss.





	The Talk

Magnus breathed a sigh of relief upon closing the front door behind him with a satisfying shunk. He’d been gone for longer than anticipated having been invited to an eternal party and having to fight Dracula. He hoped his housemate wouldn’t be cross with him. 

“Avi,” he calls out after a moment alone, heading back towards their shared room. “I’m home!” If Avi too was home, he didn’t make it clear. But the door wasn’t locked so he had to be nearby. Magnus assumed Avi had popped over to the neighbours for a bit and instead treated himself to a relaxing shower as he waited for the ex-canon engineer to come home. Just as he stepped out of the shower, he heard the front door shut and he wrapped himself in a towel. When he stepped out of the bathroom, Avi was passing the barrier of their bedroom and removing a bag from across his body. 

“Magnus!” He seemed started. “Hey, you’re home,” he quickly recovers and smiles “I missed you, man, how was the party?” Magnus returned the smile and briefly recounted the adventure and Avi chuckled. “It’s like you existing is asking for trouble. I’m going to let you get dressed, then we have to talk about some things.” The ex-canon engineer decides as he steps out of their room to allow his housemate some privacy. When Magnus joined him, it was on their cozy hand made couch with an apologetic expression. 

“Sorry I didn't get dressed sooner, I was excited to see you.” He explains. “And you weren’t home when I got back so I wanted to make sure you were okay.” Avi waved off the apology, assuring his friend it was unnecessary but still appreciated. “So what did you want to talk about?”

Avi shifted in his seat to sit sideways, facing Magnus fully to express the seriousness of the conversation and carefully, Magnus mirrors the posture although there's an uncertainty to the tilt of his muscled shoulders. “I got a letter,” Avi explains and Magnus’ slight concern turns to confusion. “Its from my parents. They want to come visit.” 

“Oh, uh. Huh.” Magnus wasn’t sure how to respond as Avi didn’t offer in his own tone if he was excited or not. 

“Yeah, and they said they're going to come by soon but they sent the letter well over a month ago so they could show up tomorrow and I wanted to let you know because its your house too but also,” and Avi pauses, scratching the back of his neck “my mom thinks we’re dating? Even though i’ve told her we aren’t? So it’s going to be a little awkward and I wanted to warn you in advance?” Magnus straightens up before relaxing.

“Oh, Avi, my dude, its all good. You don’t need to worry, who cares what she thinks? A lot of people think Taako and I are dating, its no big deal.” He assures, hoping to soothe his friends nerves and while the comment about Taako receives a brief chuckle, he notices that Avi still seems concerned. 

“It’s uh, not about that is it?” He asks and Avi sighs.

“I mean, it is a little bit about that,” Avi replies and runs a hand loosely through his curls.

“But?”

“But its also,” he pauses and slumps against the couch as he searches for the words. “I don’t know? Sometimes I feel like I should have a romantic relationship? Not with you, obviously, but with someone? But I’m not really interested in that? So it's frustrating because sometimes I’m like, you know, maybe my mom is right, i should go out there and look for someone, but also, when I've done that in the past, it wasn’t something I enjoyed?” This was a conversation they had sometimes, usually shared in the dark hours of the night in bed where they felt safe in their inability to see one another's faces. But now Avi was expressing this frustration where he could see all of Magnus’s reactions and he felt vulnerable on top of frustrated. “Sorry, I know I talk about this a lot.”

“No, you’re working through some feelings, it’s okay to talk about this sort of stuff, bud.” Magnus’s reply comes quickly woth no hesitation, a level of certainty to his words that comforts Avi in his moment of lacking such feeling. Avi smiles small and pats a thankful hand on Magnus’ arm. 

“Thanks, man,” he then rises from the couch. “I’m going to clean, I know you just got back but do you mind helping? I’d like for it to be done in case they show up sooner rather than later. You can tell me more about the adventure?” He offers as a bribe as if Magnus needed a bribe to enjoy his housemates company even while doing chores and Magnus takes it with a laugh, starting from the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want another chapter, lmk cause other wise I’m gonna forget woops. Anyway I love platonic magvi and will doe on this hill.


End file.
